Merry Lonely Christmas
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Dan kau menampungnya selama lima tahun hidupnya sampai sekarang. Menampung rasa cintamu yang semakin tidak terbendung padanya semakin lama dia tinggal bersamamu. / one-sided DenFin, mention of SuFin.


**= merry lonely christmas =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: __Axis __Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_Merry __Lonely __Christmas _© yarnballVandal

_**.**_

(_—_ au. ooc. second pov. human names. mention of character's death. crack pair (?). uncreative title. fail angst. messy dictions. bad writings. yadayadayada _—_)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sejujurnya, kau tidak heran saat kau menemukannya di samping perapian. Tidak ada tanya yang tersirat dari wajahmu saat kau melihatnya menatap pohon Natal dengan pandangan mengawang. Kau hanya tersenyum, menaruh sepiring biskuit dan segelas susu putih di atas meja dan duduk di sebelahnya, ikut memandangi pohon Natal yang kau buat bersamanya. Bola-bola lampu merah dan hijau menggantung di sekelilingnya, begitu juga dengan hiasan-hiasan lain yang sengaja dia pasang. Di puncaknya, sebuah bintang besar terpancang tanpa sinar. Kau menoleh ke arahnya, menatap wajahnya yang polos di tengah keremangan.

"Mau kunyalakan lampunya?"

Dia menggeleng perlahan, kedua manik violet masih terpancang pada pohon Natal di hadapannya. Kau ikut terdiam, sejenak meraih dua biskuit yang ada di meja dan menyodorkan satu padanya. Dia menoleh ke arahmu, lalu pada biskuit yang terjulur ke arahnya, dan dia tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Mathias."

Namun dia hanya menggenggam biskuit itu dan kembali menatap pohon tersebut, seakan sesuatu menariknya mendekat pada benda itu. Kau menggigit biskuit bagianmu, masih menatapnya dalam keremangan malam sementara dia masih saja menatap ke depannya.

"Enggak tidur? Dingin, loh."

Garis lengkung terbentuk di wajahnya yang manis, dan kau merutuk detak jantungmu yang berubah jadi tidak beraturan dalam diam. Dia masih saja tersenyum _(__—__harusnya __ada __hukum __yang __melarang __manusia untuk __mempunyai __senyum __semanis __itu__—__)_, dan sejenak kau sadari semu merah pudar di tengah cahaya remang perapian yang baru dia nyalakan. Hembusan nafas pelan, membiarkan uap dingin mengambang di wajahnya sementara dia menarik nafasnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu."

"Siapa, Santa?"

Kau tertawa pelan, dan dia hanya tersenyum semakin lebar—terkikik geli atas leluconmu sendiri. "Ah, aku jadi ingat saat kita masih kecil, kau sering menganggap dirimu sebagai Santa."

Satu lirikan singkat darinya, dan tiba-tiba saja kenangan masa lalu mengalir keluar dari mulutmu. Kau ceritakan lagi padanya semua hal yang kau ingat dari masa kecil yang kalian lewati berlima—kau, dia, dan tiga orang lain yang membentuk sekumpulan lima sekawan yang nyaris tidak terpisahkan. Dulu, kalian sering menginap di rumahnya saat malam Natal. Dan setiap malam Natal—persis seperti malam ini—dia berpakaian seperti Santa sembari membawa satu kantong besar berisikan apapun yang bisa dia masukkan ke dalamnya, berjalan-jalan bersama anjing kecil kesayangannya. Kau ingat saat dia berusaha untuk tetap terbangun agar bisa menaruh hadiah-hadiahnya saat tengah malam, tapi toh akhirnya dia tertidur di atas sofa bahkan sampai keempat temannya terbangun esok harinya.

Selagi kau bercerita, kau melihat wajahnya yang kini terfokus padamu sepenuhnya. Dan lagi, kau merutuki detak jantungmu yang menjadi semakin tidak keruan. Seringaimu tetap terpasang selagi kau bercanda, bertanya kenapa dia tidak pernah berdandan seperti Santa lagi sejak mereka masuk SMA dan dia hanya terkikik geli, menyikutmu pelan dari balik selimut hijau yang dia selubungkan di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Diam, Mathias," dia terkikik, dan kau menuruti. Dia menghela nafas perlahan, pandangannya kembali teralih darimu dan kau mengikuti arah tatapannya—walau kau tidak melewatkan senyum lembut yang kembali melengkung di wajahnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Berwald."

_**.**  
><em>

**.**

( _—prang—_

_apa itu?_

_oh lupakan, itu hanya suara hatimu yang terpecah belah_

_untuk kesekian kalinya )_

**.**

**_._**

Seakan sebuah kapak besar telah menghujam dadamu.

Kedua manik birumu hanya bisa membesar, terbelalak, namun bibirmu terkatup rapat. Satu wajah terbersit dalam benakmu, sementara satu kata terus berputar pikiranmu.

Berwald—Berwald—_Berwald__—_

Kenapa kau melupakannya? Ya. Seorang Tino Vainamoinen tidak akan berada di depan pohon Natal ini jika dia tidak menunggu sesosok pria tinggi tegap bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang kini telah gugur dalam medan perang. Kekasihnya yang meninggalkan Tino sendirian. Yang membuatnya gila. Lima tahun lalu.

Tino Vainamoinen yang ada di hadapanmu ini—dia gila.

Gila karena dia masih percaya Berwald masih hidup.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau berusaha memberitahunya bahwa Berwald telah mati.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun orang-orang meyakinkannya tentang gugurnya seorang Oxenstierna di medan perang.

Tidak, dia tidak percaya—tidak pernah percaya.

Karena dia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam delusinya yang indah.

Kau masih ingat betapa remuknya dia, lima tahun lalu, saat surat gugurnya Berwald datang ke rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama dan dia menghubungimu—Norge—Erick—berteriak dan merutuki pihak militer yang, menurutnya, salah mencetak nama dan salah mengirimkan alamat. Kau, Norge dan Erick tentu saja berusaha menenangkannya, tapi nihil. Surat itu—pemberitahuan itu—membuatnya hancur.

Karena, hei, kau pun mungkin mengerti betapa sakitnya mengetahui bahwa kekasihmu tercinta meninggal dalam perang setelah lima tahun berpisah. Dan surat yang datang mengataskan namakan dirinya setelah satu setengah tahun tanpa kabar malah berisikan surat pemberitahuan kematiannya.

Tapi kau tahu, hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihat orang yang kau cintai (—_ya __ya, __'__yang __tidak __membalas __perasaan __cintamu__'__. __lihat, __sudah __kutambahkan_—) hancur di hadapanmu. Dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

"—_Berwald tidak mati... d-dia tidak akan mati... dia sudah berjanji—dia akan kembali saat malam Natal... —_

"_... dia tidak mati—_

"—_dia tidak akan mati—_

"_... kalian. Kalian semua..._

—_PEMBOHONG!__"_

**.**

Rumah sakit jiwa sempat menjadi rumahnya selama beberapa bulan, terapis dan psikolog sempat pula menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Ya, kondisinya stabil. Lihat, dia masih bisa berjalan, berkomunikasi, yadayadayada lainnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menerima fakta bahwa kekasihnya telah pergi. Selama lima tahun hal itu tertutup, dan dia terus hidup dengan delusi bahwa Berwald masih hidup. Bahwa pria itu masih berada di atas medan perang yang keras. Bahwa dia masih bisa menunggunya, bahkan sampai dekade ini berakhir.

Dan kau menampungnya selama lima tahun hidupnya sampai sekarang. Menampung rasa cintamu yang semakin tidak terbendung padanya semakin lama dia tinggal di rumahmu. Juga menampung rasa sakit tepat di hari ini.

Di saat dia menunggu Berwald sembari duduk di depan pohon Natal.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu—tidak, kau tidak akan menangis. Seorang Mathias Kohler tidak akan menangis. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun kau rasa. Tidak di depannya, dimana dia pun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dialah penyebab semua sakit yang menghujam dada.

Jadi kau hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua lenganmu di sekelilingnya, menariknya mendekat, membenamkan wajahmu pada rambut pirangnya yang lembut selagi perhatiannya teralih pada butiran _choco__chip _di biskuitnya.

**.**

**.**

_( hei, kau tahu ironisnya apa?_

_kalian berdua tinggal satu rumah, bahkan sekarang kalian berpelukan_

_tapi kalian berdua merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat_

_heh_

_sepertinya memang tidak ada merry christmas untuk kalian, ya? )_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>= owari =<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Saya geje. Ga ada ide fluff, jadilah angst. Mana ga penting pula. Au ah.

Thanks for reading, and merry early Christmas ' ')/ *tebar salju buatan dari kapas*


End file.
